llegando al amor
by twilight sentry12
Summary: twilight sparkle pierde su mundo y lo unico que le queda son sus amigos, o quizas algo mas


Era un dia normal en equestria y habian pasado dos meses desde los acotencimientos en canterlot high, una recien despertada princesa twilight sparkle se levantaba en bata, estaba muy desarreglada(basicamente despeinada y casi caminaba dormida);en eso que iba por los pasillos del castillo se tropieza y alguien la atrapa justo en el momento preciso, era un pegaso (flash sentry para ser mas exacta) lo habian reasignado hace dos dias.

-¿que? aaa-noto la presencia de flash y se sonrojo-ho hola flash

-deberia tener mas cuidado princesa-decia un tanto preocupado

-puesssss gracias, entonces yo me voy. perdon por ser tan distraida

-no es nada mi deber es protegerla, incluso del suelo-ambos rieron un poco

-adios!-decia twilight roja de verguenza por el incidente

-bye!-decia flash

en canterlot...

la princesa celestia trotaba en circulos con una expresion de preocupacion, en eso llega su hermana, la princesa luna.

-hermana! supe lo que paso ¿le decimos a twilight?

-no! no lo debe saber en unas horas ira a canterlot high de visita y para inspeccionar un poco...ella...ella sera la sobreviviente ya que no tiene contraparte alla

-pero se debe enterar!

-no este mundo no tiene salvacion, mejor se va y yo le mando un mensaje por el libro especial de sunset shimmer con el portal ya desactivado

-pero ¿ si le pasa algo alla?

-descuida sus amigas del otro mundo la protegeran eso es seguro

-pero hay otro inconveniente...sus amigas originales

-descuida ya hable con ellas y prometieron actuar como si nada.

-entonces esta decidido- decia luna con tristesa en su rostro

-si me dijo que se hiria en 3 horas mas-daba por terminada la conversacion celestia

en el castillo de twilight...

twilight y spike tenian sus cosas listas y el portal activado estaban a punto de irse.

-cuidate-dijo applejack

-vistete bien-dijo rarity con una pañuelo haciendose la reina del drama como de costumbre

-ADIOSSS!-decia pinkie llorando como solo ella lo hacia (a mares),sabiendo lo que pasaria, pero en ese momento las otras la reprocharon con un buen grito-PINKIE!.

-descuiden chicas solo me voy por tres dias, cualquier cambio se los informare atraves de mi libro de mensajes.

-lo sabemos- dijeron las otras cinco al unisono.

se abrazaron y se depidieron por ultima vez, entro al portal junto con spike; del otro lado las chicas (mane six humanas) y flash sentry la esperaban con una gran fiesta al estilo pinkie pie, osea globos, serpentinas, pastel,etc y todo al lado del portal.

-TWILIGHT!-gritaban todos al unisono

-wow! debo arreglar lo de la caida, a y hola chicas y...¿flash?

-u u u flash nos suplico por estar cuando llegaras incluso el tuvo la idea de invitarte!- dijo pinkie como siempre en su tono alegre mientras los dos mencionados se sonrojaban por su de este avergonzante encuentro las chicas se abrazaron.

-y ¿como has estado?-decia rainbow dash con un balon de futbol entre brazos

-bastante bien muchas gracias-decia twi sonriendo, pero en ese momento el libro de sunset brillo

-debo suponer que es para ti- dijo sunset dandole el libro a twilight

-gracias-esta empezo a leer en voz baja, de repente su cara se volvio de terror, tiro el libro y posteriormente trato de entrar por el portal de regreso.

-twilight que haces?-le decia sunset tratando de calmarla

-sunset...equestria...mis amigas...ellas idearon un plan para salvarme porque nuestro mundo iba a un inminente fin, al parecer soy la unica que no tiene contraparte aqui-decia ya mas calmada pero llorando sobre sunset shimmer

-¿pero no te dijeron porque?-decia rarity preocupada

-no, solo decia que de todas formas se mantendra en contacto conmigo atraves de tu libro sunset.

-por lo menos dile que estas bien, no la preocupes

-descuida despues lo hare...pero no se desanimen por mi, ahora me tendran permanentemente-decia haciendose como si se le paso

-buen punto twilight, hablando de que te quedas pues ¿donde viviras?-dijo fluttershy

-pues...yo-dijo nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por flash

-bueno si quieres quedate conmigo-twi se enrojesio-tengo una habitacion de huespedes grande...claro solo si quieres

-ajaaaaaa-decian las otras mirandolo con cara de "ay si tu como no"

-claro flash, despues de todo solo es temporal hasta que encuentre algo permanente

-I-DE-A! dijo rarity-¿que tal si decoramos la habitacion de acuerdo a tus gustos para que te sientas como en casa?

-si tu quieres claro, bueno obvio si flash lo permite-dijo twi

-por supuesto, todo para que te sientas mas como en tu casa-dijo flash

-primero avisemosle a la directora celestia-dijo applejack

-vamos!-dijo pinkie saltando.

...

ya adentro de la oficina de celestia con pinkie, applejack, sunset, rainbow, fluttershy y flash; twilight le conto todo, esta le preparo un archivo escolar con su foto, nombre, edad, basicamente informacion personal de la chica.

-muchas gracias por su compresion directora celestia-le decia twilight con devocion a la version paralela de su mentora

-no me agradescas twilight tu nos salvaste dos veces, solo es un pequeño agradecimiento-celestia la abrazo y se despidio.

...

ya era el ocaso y las chicas se despidieron yendose a sus respectivos hogares, incluso sunset tenia su departamento pero este solo tenia una habitacion; bueno regresando con twi y flash...

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda flash, quien sabe talvez sea divertido vivir contigo un tiempo-decia twilight con una sonrisa que hacia que a flash le llegara el pensamiento de que se olvido de su mundo natal, aunque era obvio que pasaria un tiempo antes de eso.

-exacto dos buenos amigos viviendo juntos jajajaja- flash reia nervioso por su tonto comentario- bueno ¿nos vamos?-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-emmm claro- flash le abrio la puerta de su auto y despues se subio el. ya adentro twilight trato empezar a conversar

-entonces, ¿este es tu auto?- decia twi un poco nerviosa por el silencio incomodo que se formaba

-sip...twilight

-si flash

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-claro- le decia esta con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventana

se supone que tu mundo es habitado por ponies de colores ¿ no es asi?

-pues si flash ¿porque la extraña pregunta?

-si son mundos paralelos, eso significa que habia otro yo ¿ no es asi?-twilight solo lo miro un poco y procedio a responderle.

-si flash, alla tu eras un capitan de guardias

-¿osea que usa armadura y todo?-decia flash con cara de emocion como un tierno niño de diez años, twilight solo rio un poco y acendio con la cabeza

despues de unos quince minutos llegaron flash le mostro su habitacion, todo en su departamento era muy lindo, teconologico y moderno twilight solo miraba sorprendida los extraños aparatos; su habitacion era grande, tenia un televisor y un pequeño balcon desde donde se veia toda la ciudad.

-bueno yo te dejo aqui, te acomodas y bajas ¿si? yo hare la cena, nunca tengo invitados, espero que todo sea de tu agrado-dijo flash con una sonrisa nerviosa sin saber que pensaba twilight, el solo esperaba que le gustara su nuevo hogar; despues de salir flash volvio a meter la cabeza a dentro de la habitacion- recuerda estoy en la cocina, gritame o vas y me buscas- ya se fue, twilight solo miro por el balcon, dejo el pijama que le dio rarity en la cama y posteriormente se recosto en esta tratando de recostarse; media hora mas o menos despues, flash la llamo para comer y esta desperto de golpe; fue al comedor y se encontro a flash esperandola.

-espero no estar incomodando flash, si quieres podria decirle a una de las chicas y seguro puedo arreglar algo- decia twilight un tanto apenada por el esfurzo que su anfitrion le ponia a todo.

-¿como que molestia twi? si mal no recuerdo yo te invite y si lo hice fue porque quise no por obligacion asi que nada de penas y te sientas a la mesa-le dijo flash a twilight con un tono algo autoritario pero que a la vez era con cariño y valoracion.

despues de comer se despidieron y durmieron; twilight paso la noche preguntandose que habia pasado en su exmundo, pero trataba de ignorarlo, al final se quedo profundamente dormida, aunque antes pensaba en su nueva vida con flash, ella se sentia especial por como la trataba, claro que twilight lo amaba pero no sabia si el estaba sientiendo lo mismo asi que solo se relajo y durmio. en la habitacion del chico peliazul el daba vueltas en la cama preguntandose como estaria twilight, al final se decidio y fue a verla en silencio solo asomo un poco la cabeza y la vio duermiendo con un dedo en la boca como una bebe, este solo prosiguio a sonreir cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente para no despertarla; asi la noche paso normal, toda la ciudad dormia al igual que twilight sparkle y flash sentry, que sin saberlo empezaban una vida juntos.

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en la ciudad de canterlot que curiosamente se llamaba igual a la original; twilight se despertaba, en eso recordo sus lentes de contacto, su unico y mas preciado secreto, al notar que solo trajo sus lentes trato de levantarse, pero veia muy borroso, asi fue como en un acto de torpesa cayo gritando un poco por la caida, despertando asi al durmiente flash que salio corriendo a la habitacion de twilight que estaba en el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de visualisar donde habia caido.

-twilight estas bien?- le pregunto flash preocupado pero confundido al ver a esta con los ojos entrecerrados y tocando las cosas tratando de levantarse y pasar desapercivida

-si claro, no te preocupes emm¿flash creo?-decia con una sonrisa nerviosa para despues mirarlo con duda; en eso flash noto sus lentes en su bolso, los tomo y la miro como reprochandola.

-twilight no te hagas ya vi tus lentes..pontelos- le dijo acercandole los lentes

-perdon, es solo que nunca los uso, nadie lo sabe ni siquiera spike (quien estaba durmiendo a los pies de la cama) me averguensa un poco por eso uso lentes de contacto pero no los traje- decia twilight apenada respirando hondo y tomando los lentes para posteriormente ponerselos y ver a flash-guau! es muy diferente a los lentes de contacto, osea si veia bien, pero con estos, se ve demasiado bien.

-en realidad no te ves tan mal- le decia flash mirandola como riendose por dentro por la reaccion de esta con sus lentes-decuida de camino a la escuela pasamos a la farmacia y compramos una caja de lentes de contacto.

-gracias

- a eso me recuerda...-salio y volvio con una toalla- toma para que te bañes- twilight la tomo y se despidio, este hizo lo mismo. despues de arreglarse desayunaron y fueron a la farmacia, spike se quedo durmiendo por supuesto. alli twilight buscaba su tipo de lentes mientras que flash compraba un cepillo de dientes y pasta para su amiga; se detuvo un momento y vio un perfume con forma de estrella morada.

-ya se le comprare este perfume y le pedire que sea mi novia- pensaba con una mano en la barbilla mientras lo compraba disimuladamente y lo guardaba en su chaqueta

-listo flash- le decia twilight poniendose los lentes de contacto-¿nos vamos?

-claro.- subieron al auto y este la miraba pensando: espero que acepte, no se si sea prudente despues de lo que le paso.

-flash! flash! tierra a flash- decia twilight moviendo una mano frente a su cara

-si ¿que decias amor? ¡digo! cariño, linda, florecita- baja la cabeza- perdon... digo twilight- decia flash con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿te pasa algo? te ves nervioso- le toco la frente y este se sonrojo- pues no tienes fiebre- termino twilight para luego encojerse de hombros y darse vuelta pensativa hacia la ventana -¿que le pasara?

-bueno...llegamos

en ese momento el resto de las chicas llegaron a abrazar a twilight, flash se fue pero antes twilight lo tomo de brazo dejandolo sonrojado y confuso.

-espera! vendras con nosotras de compras para la habitacion ¿verdad?

-claro, no lo dudes...pero ahora me debo ir para juntarme con mi banda.-dijo flash con una gran sonrisa

-bueno, entonces ¡adios!- le dijo ya con flash caminando

-¡las veo luego chicas!

-¡adios!- dijeron las siete al unisono

-vamos twilight tenemos clase de educacion fisica- dijo rainbow emocionada ya que era su clase favorita.

-esta bien rainbow, solo dejame...ufff-no pudo terminar ya que esta las tomo de la mano y se las llevo a las seis a la cancha

despues de un agotador dia los ocho fueron a una tienda de decoracion de hogares. twilight estaba intrigada de los recursos que flash tenia, ya que el pagaba todo lo que se escogia, ademas el estilo de su hogar se notaba un tanto elegante. sunset veia unas lamparas con twilight hasta que se atrevio a preguntar.

-oye sunset, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-por supuesto twi- le decia sunset de forma amistosa

-¿como es que flash gasta tanto? ademas ¿porque vive solo?, crei que tu sabrias ya que eres su exnovia

-eso...bueno es un tema complicado, si quieres te digo pero no le digas que te conte -twilight asintio con la cabeza.

-ok, los padres de flash estan divorciados, el se harto de sus peleas a si que se mudo solo... y sobre los gastos, la madre de flash es modelo y su padre empresario, asi que ellos a menudo le envian mucho dinero para compensar su relacion familiar fallida -twilight se mostro sorprendida ya que flash no actuaba como alguien con problemas familiares de ese grado, ni mucho menos alguien de esa situacion economica.

-pobre -decia apenada twi

-descuida el me dijo que no lo afectaba en lo mas minimo

-talvez -decia twilight pensativa

la tarde fue muy alegre, finalmente twilight eligio un estilo contemporaneo con percianas celestes, una esfera grande como luz principal, morado lila en las paredes y dos repisas para sus libros que habia tomado cuando se fue; todo fue muy de su estilo en lo apsoluto, aunque rarity se quedo con las ganas de decorar a su manera; el dia estaba terminando era jueves, rarity quizo ir a una tienda de cuidado corporal y tambien a una de moda (flash fue obligado), twilight se mostraba facinada por la hermosa ropa,los perfumes y el maquillaje en todo su esplendor.

-toma twilight - le dijo rarity dandole un vestido informal azul oscuro con estrellas abajo.

-rarity no te molestes enserio -le dijo twilight devolviendoselo

-nada de eso -la empujo con el vestido y la metio en el vestidor -¡no te voy a dejar salir hasta que te lo pongas y lo aceptes -le grito rarity desde afuera!

-twilight suspiro y dijo -esta bien

a los cinco minutos salio twilight con el vestido puesto, despues rarity llamo a las demas.

-que lindo! -dijeron fluttershy, applejack, pinkie y sunset

-ñoño -dijo rainbow aburrida

flash estaba buscando un bolso para twilight, cuando rarity lo llamo, este apresuro en comprar un bolso plateado, pequeño y muy elegante con detalles de diamantes y salio corriendo donde estaban estas.

-¿y como se le ve? -dijo rarity con orgullo por su creacion

-mmmm no lo se, falta algo -decia este mirandola como un detective- espera! esto -saco el bolso y todas quedaron bocabiertas por el carisimo y hermoso bolso (exepto rainbow y applejack a las cuales no les importo mucho)

-flash ¿eso es lo que creo que es? con terminaciones de diamantes, echo a mano...el...el...bolso mas hermoso del mundo? -decia rarity casi llorando por la belleza del articulo

-exacto y es para twilight -decia flash con una sonrisa gigante

-yo...yo...yo..no no se que decir -solo se limito a mirarlo y abrazarlo -gracias.

-aaaaaaa -decian todos enternecidos por la hermosa escena.

En eso un reportero buscaba chismes cuando vio a flash y twilight abrazados, este reconocio al muchacho era el hijo de la modelo y el empresario mas famosos del pais, no lo dudo, saco la foto y se retiro como si nada.

Ese mismo dia (pero de noche) flash estaba en el sofa viendo tv, mientras twilight leia a su lado, derrepente flash cambio de canal y su expresion cambio a impotencia, rabia y dolor; en ese canal aparecia la foto de flash y twilight abrazandose, los nombraban la nueva pareja, nadie lo habia encontrado ya que usaba ropa informal, bueno, hasta ese momento, twilight escucho el nombre de su amigo y subio su mirada, se sonrojo al escuchar la noticia.

"Esta tarde se vio al hijo de la modelo flare dusk y el empresario torment light, con una muchacha local nunca antes vista, se especula que es su prometida actual, ya que no a cualquier "amiga" se le compra un bolso de diamantes.¿sera este el comienzo de una nueva pareja famosa o solo otra de las novias de este joven famoso? estaremos informando" -despues de ese chisme flash furioso apago la television y tomo de golpe el celular, twilight lo miraba con preocupacion.

¡me van a escuchar, pero me van a escuchar bien! -decia este furioso- alo? con la señora flare dusk...¡su hijo flash sentry!...¡nada de calmese señor!...¡que me de con ella! -pasaron unos minutos y siguio hablando-¡nada de hola flashy, me tienen harto!...¡¿como que que paso?!...¡no me importa! ¡mañana hablas con tu equipo de abogados para que solucionen el tema!...adios -flash cayo rendido al sofa

-¿estas bien? -le pregunto twilight

-lo arruinaron todo

-¿a que te refieres? -en ese momento flash saco un perume con una cinta y una nota

-tal vez ya no sirva pero...leelo -twilight lo recibio y empezo a leer

"querida twilight cuando llegaste, mi mundo se dio vuelta, y no solo por los topes que me daba contigo, cuando te fuiste este se derrumubo, ahora que vienes para quedarte no te quiero soltar, por eso te pregunto ¿me harias el honor de ser mi novia?

-flash ¿porque crees que ya no sirve? -le dijo twilight con pequeñas lagrimas

-¿quien quiere ser novia de un niño mimado y con tantos problemas como yo? -le dijo este con mirada baja, entonces twilight le levanto la mirada..

-yo -dijo para luego besarlo tiernamente como muestra de su lealdad como nueva novia

-¿en serio? -le dijo flash con una pequeña sonrisa

-sip -entonces flash la abrazo

-gracias - le dijo flash llorando, porque el sentia que ella era la cura a su gran dolor y falta de amor.

-al otro dia en la escuela todos miraban a flash y twilight, no solo por la noticia sino porque iban tomados de la mano ;sunset buscaba desesperada a flash por todos lados, ya se imaginaba su enojo por ser desenmascarado como el hijo de una modelo y un empresario, hasta que los vio, entonces cambio su expresion a alivio.

-uff, que alivio -decia sunset

-¿porque? - le dijo flash

-crei que despues de la noticia de anoche andarias como un demonio furioso, en busca de sangre de reporteros -dijo sunset a lo que flash solo rio nervioso

-jajajaja sunset que graciosa -twilight lo miro y el suspiro de fastidio - okey si le grite un poco a mi madre...pero twi me calmo -se enrojesieron

-creo que la noticia no se equivoco mucho -les dijo con una sonrisa

-asi es ya es oficial -dijo flash abrazando twilight

-anoche se me declaro -dijo twilight mirandolo cariñosamente

-okeyyy? yo mejor me voy antes de que vomite arcoiris -dijo sunset llendose

-toco el timbre- bueno yo me voy me toca historia -le dijo twilight a flash pero este la tomo del brazo y se le hacerco naris con naris

-¿no me vas a dar un dulce para el camino? -le dijo flash besandola

-bueno ya me besaste ahora me voy -se fue -adios!

-adios cariño!

flash se sentia lleno de felicidad y paz, tenia a la chica que amaba a su lado...y ya no la dejaria; en ese momento antes de entrar al salon de clases le llamaron, era su padre torment light.

-alo? -pregunto flash con una extraña alegria, mas aun para su padre al cual generalmente se le dirigia con indiferencia

-creo que me equivoque, yo buscaba a un chico, 17 años, cabello azul y el cual repectivamente no me siente respeto alguno.

-¿acaso no me puedo sentir feliz por mi mismo y mi reciente hermosa, cariñosa e inteligente novia?

-entonces es cierto, pero porque te enfadaste si era verdad

-porque despues de esa noticia se lo pedi, ella no era mi novia antes de eso -le dijo con seriedad

-¿y seguiras con la demanda?

-sip, porque respeto mi intimidad, y a twilight -despues de decir eso, colgo y entro a clase.

paso asi todo el dia, flash y twilight, por supuesto no estaban unidos por la cadera, no eran ese tipo de pareja.

twilight por un lado con las manes y sunset...

-que romanticooo -decia rarity

-ugh! -decia rainbow metiendo un dedo en la boca en señal de asco -bueno por lo menos no andan pegados

-por favor rainbow, admite que es adorable -le decia applejack a rainbow la cual casi se ahoga por el pequeño golpe que le dio que hiso que se enterrara el dedo en el paladar

-auch! -se quejaba rainbow

-jajajaja -se reian por lo sucedido

-crueles -decia rainbow haciendo puchero, como si tuviera cinco años.

-ya perdon -decia applejack poniendole el brazo encima

-¿no le dijiste que te conte? cierto twi? -le preguntaba sunset a twilight ya todas mas serias.

-no descuida, me alegra verlo feliz despues de saber lo que vivio -decia twilight sonriendo

-nunca me hubiera imaginado que flash era hijo de una de mis modelos favoritas "flare dusk", ya decia yo que era demaciado guapo para no tener ese tipo de descendencia

-exacto -le respondio twilight suspirando.

por el otro lado flash y sus amigos en la cafeteria...

-amigo ¿porque no me dijiste? o mejor dicho ¿como no me di cuenta? tu casa, tu cara ¡wow! ... soy un inbecil -le decia uno de sus amigos riendose de si mismo.

-exacto...pero por favor no me traten ni me vean diferente, solo quiero vivir en paz, sin relacion alguna con mis padres.

-hablando de relaciones...¿como lo tomo? ya sabes

-¿twilight? como decirlo, cada ves me impresiona mas su increible personalidad...es decir, lo comprendio rapidamente, inclusive acepto ser mi novia

- me alegro viejo, espero no tengan problemas...ya sabes de ...privacidad y eso.

-descuida ya estoy en eso, en este momento mi madre con su equipo de abogados se estan encargando de ese "tema" - decia flash ya mas serio y con determinacion.

asi paso el dia, los recien declarados novios estuvieron separados hasta que este termino ;los dos estaban viendo en el sofa viendo "annabelle", cuando sono el timbre, los dos se miraron atonitos por esto, flash se paro y abrio la puerta y se sorprendio al ver a su padre y su madre viendolo y abrazandolo.

-hola hijo mio -le decia su madre -¿donde esta esa afortunada muchacha?

twilight estaba en la sala -flash! ¿quien era?

-¡la voy a saludar! -decia llendo a la sala la madre de flash

-¿mama, papa que hacen aqui?

-pues tu madre se queria disculpar, asi que... vinimos a cenar y a conocer a nuestra futura yerna -le decia su padre al aun atonito flash

en la sala...

-hola, tu debes ser la prometida de mi flashy -le decia flare a twilight mientras la abrazaba

-si? creo?... flash!

-twilight...yo...emm...agh -decia este dandose un face-palm

-no me dijiste que era tan hermosa, incluso mas que celeste la modelo que te presente hace un tiempo -le dijo riendose un poco

-celeste eh? -le decia twilight a flash que tragaba saliva nervioso por el proximo reproche que recibiria.

-bueno...si...yo

-ya deja de avergonzar al chico, flare traje la comida.

-entonces a comer

-esperen! -grito twilight -primero que todo debo decir, por esto es por lo que flash los ignora, no toman en cuenta su opinion, y dejan que invadan su privacidad. espero no ser mal educada pero el nunca lo iba decir por su cuenta. lo siento mucho.

-nada de eso twiight, no teniamos idea de lo que flash sentia...nunca nos toma en cuenta, y creo que ya se porque, lo lamento mucho hijo -flare abrazo flash -nunca una de tus novias nos hablo asi.

-muchas gracias twi, creo que debi hablar de ello antes

-mejor comemos antes de que se enfrie la comida -dijo torment

-claro -asentio flash

-asi paso comieron y despues hablaron, a twilight le parecieron muy agradables sus suegros pero flash tenia razon el necesitaba su privacidad .

-adios -dijo flash

-adios -dijeron los dos padres

-uff me salve, no hicieron nada tan humillante

-a mi ma parecieron muy agradables -dijo twilight antes de bostezar -yo me voy a dormir

-esta bien, que descanses

-igualmente

twilight se durmio como a las nueve p.m., pero flash como a las diez. en eso que twilight dormia, a media noche flash toco su puerta.

-¿twilight? -metio la cabeza

-¿que? emm ¿flash?

-puedo, no se ¿dormir contigo? -twilight se mostro sorprendida

-pues claro, creo

asi paso tranquila la noche, los dos durmieron abrazados en una feliz paz.

la mañana llego, la primera en despertar fue twilight, quien se sonrojo un poco. spike habia pasado la noche con rarity, porque queria diseñar una linea de ropa para cachorros.

-flash, flash despierta -este estaba roncando ignorando a twilight

-¡FLASH! ¡DESPIERTA! -twilight tuvo que gritarle, hasta que este cayo de la cama por el susto

-¡¿que te pasa?! ¿por que me depiertas de esa forma?

-si no quieres gritos entonces despierta en cuanto te lo pido -se defendia twilight

-agh...bueno, apurate que hay que ir a la escuela

-tienes razon...perdon por el grito, pero te caiste de una forma tan graciosa

-que lindo, mi novia se rie de mi dolor -decia flash sarcasticamente

-es cierto soy muy linda -bromiaba twilight

-mujeres... -se reia flash


End file.
